


10:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell dodged a villain's fire attack, he used a tentacle from his mouth to knock her down.





	10:44 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell dodged a villain's fire attack, he used a tentacle from his mouth to knock her down and smirked.

THE END


End file.
